


【羞让】寻常人世

by suliwu



Series: 羞让 [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Relationships: Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Yan "Letme" Jun-Ze
Series: 羞让 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972477
Kudos: 1





	【羞让】寻常人世

我高中时候偷着去网吧上网的时候，碰见过两个一起开黑的男孩子。也没什么奇怪的，我念书时不是个老实孩子。头发剪的能隐隐看到头皮，手肘膝盖上长年累月有伤痕——那是翻围墙时候不小心跌下来留下的，可想而知我当时有多不甘寂寞了，时常被老师家长提着耳朵教训“小姑娘家家的怎么不能文静一点？”，待得我念高中时lol正火，不止是班上那几个拉帮结伙的男孩子得了空就要往外跑，就连我这个尚且顾忌一下学习至少面子上大体要过得去的“好学生”，也禁不住盖伦锅锅大保健的诱惑。四下看看老师不在，我便脚底抹油，溜之大吉去也。

那是个晚上，难得我去的时候还有不少空机子，大抵是还没到放学的时候。我挑了个还好的座位——别说，网吧座位很有一套学问。不能坐在门口的地方，那样一眼老师进来抓的时候便能捉住我，我当场就会被安排成弟中弟。  
也不能窝太深，但是这纯粹是个人癖好。我厌恶烟味和汗臭，以至于在教室里上课铃打响后班上满头大汗的男生抱着篮球一窝蜂冲进来时，我都会被那种凶猛的“荷尔蒙”气——他们自夸自擂称自己这叫男人气概——熏个倒仰。于是我总是坐在通风口下那个角落，眼观六路耳听八方，一旦大事不好我便也能从那后门逃蹿出去，不至于被抓个现行。

我落座时发觉自己尚算幸运，这次旁边两个上网的同伴大约是附近租住的大学生出来开黑：我们这一片虽说偏僻，附近建了大学城，于是门口的小区便有不少厌烦了宿舍生活的大学生出来租房子住。

我看那两个男生年纪都不算大，顶天了二十出头。非要辩个长幼，那个苹果脸大眼睛的倒是瞧着沧桑些，打扮也随意，显然是混成了老油条人字拖汗衫便大咧咧出门来上网。但是大概是天生爱干净的缘故，苹果脸的头发打理的很利落，锅盖头刘海修的整整齐齐，衣服也干净整洁，断断没有什么菜汁汗渍点缀。  
旁边那个显然就年纪小一些。我在这上了三年学，刚进大学的菜鸟和混迹江湖的老生我一眼就能看出来。这位身材颀长些，倒是把自己收拾得蛮有格调，好像他就是传闻中打个团也要穿西装的开黑团成员——“不然那不是太像死肥宅了！”当时同学给我讲西装打团这段子时我还跟着吃吃的笑。不想今天还真遇见个穿着黑衬衣黑长裤一脸凝肃来开黑的，看样子这人刚离开象牙塔半只脚迈进大学这小社会，尚未被搅进浑水里学会那副假大人的拿腔拿调油腻样子。  
真的真的是两个很清甜的人。

我那时年纪还小，还是个不务正业的高三学生。如今我大学都快毕业，从前写过的情书背过的古诗都譬若隔世般遥远，更何况这一小段插曲。他们的面目我已经差不多忘光了。只不过是无心学习看比赛时偶然想起高三偷着打游戏的时光，觉得有趣，所以才凭着仅有的那么一点记忆把他们写下来，也算做为那年的我留一点什么下来。  
那个时候我实在太沉迷lol了，看见身边人但凡也玩，便有一种找到革命同志的激动和归属感。我好奇瞥了他们屏幕一眼——他们俩好像在solo吧，应该是solo？还是五排？记不太得了，只记得他二人在一个对局。  
苹果脸那个倒是话多，疯狂bb输出“怎么回事啊？怎么搞的啊？你这是在犯罪？？”若是说他的同伴宁静甜蜜的宛若一碗琉璃钵里干净的樱桃，他就是大雨檐下飞迸的水花，噼里啪啦往下滴。唉，说来也好玩，年纪小些的那个被杀了反而一点也不恼，只啊－－的捂着脸，反而比不打游戏歇手和旁边同伴聊天时笑得更甜蜜欢畅些，好似断臂的维纳斯寻到了臂膀，从神坛上走了下来，鲜鲜亮亮地披上了时兴的衣裳，吻一吻面前的情人——是的，情人。他和苹果脸时而对视一眼，苹果脸的男生便也呆呆一笑，虎牙在屏幕晦暗的光下闪闪发亮，本就好看的五官刹那有画报上偶像的光芒。我那时不懂，后来在人世间摸爬滚打摔了几次又站起来之后，才知道爱这东西，能让人走下神坛，也能让人肉身成圣。爱是一把握在我们每个人手里的双刃剑。

“我不由得多看了几眼。这两个人操作的确是利落，有模有样的。倒仿佛是那个甜蜜笑着的操作更激进些，以是苹果脸经常发出杀猪般的嘶嚎，空谷传响，哀转久绝。年纪小的笑得更甜了，小松鼠般的门牙挨着下唇，偶尔吐吐舌头。苹果脸的嗷的一声，“操作起来了兄弟！”，于是两颗虎牙在昏暗的电脑光前闪闪发亮。”  
“我顾着在上路抗压，冷不丁看见那个高一些的放下鼠标，我偷偷抬头，发现他原来很高，脸颊瘦削身材颀长，宛若一棵行走的梧桐树。梧桐树戴上黑框眼镜，衬衫袖子稳稳扣在手腕处。他细细捻了苹果脸的衣角，苹果脸的粉短袖衫窝在裤腰里懒散随意。离开了游戏的他们俩浑然换了个人一般，沉静而安谧，仿佛乌烟瘴气的网吧里隔出了一方天地，只有他和他。你问我后来？没有后来啦，我好不容易溜出来上一次网，自然玩了个昏天黑地，根本顾不上看别人。”

实在是可惜，后来我也再没在网吧看见过那么亮眼的两个人－－我只记得我探头时，门洞内一片漆黑没有光亮，没有来路没有去处。后来我也没太去过网吧，高三的书担在肩上一本两本尚且不觉得重，背多了就像整个未来都沉甸甸压在肩膀上。我喘不过气来。  
大学之后我就不太玩游戏了。课业深重，花天酒地，我学会了打扮，也留长了头发。直到今年年初的时候因为无聊，才开始看lpl。我高中那个年代的选手退役的七七八八，使得我不得不重新挨个认脸对号入座。好在eu流依旧盛行，上单中单下路打野分路还是原来的分路，作为一个古老上单玩家，我的注意力自然而然被上单选手们吸引。  
然后我便看见两个上单。一个也长着圆脸，面孔帅气，却不费心打理穿着，只松松垮垮把队服随意一套，整个人泛着平凡熟悉的温情。另外那个，个子高挑，形貌清瘦，脸庞疏冷又鲜活，回头笑一下，牙齿抵着嘴唇露出一点甜蜜来，直直能把人看碎。  
我的眼泪打眼眶里转啊转，发了疯一般地翻找高中时候留下的那些杂物，满地纸页，却不知所踪。我不知道我在找什么，只是觉得手掌心窝里都是火，热辣辣烧着我，我在那样的火里逐渐涅槃，奋力要返回某一个极其不舍的年代。  
终于哭累了，我擦擦眼泪，瘫坐在地下，一点一点把东西往回搁置。我在柜门前的玻璃前看到了我现在的模样：二十岁，长发，短裙，安安稳稳念书念到毕业，再没有去过网吧，再没疯狂爱上过谁，再没心动过。

好像他们从没来过，好像我也从来没来过。


End file.
